


The Captain and I

by Isis_Dragonblade



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deal With It, F/M, Frisk is a girl, first fic, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Dragonblade/pseuds/Isis_Dragonblade
Summary: After several years on the surface there became a lack of need for the Royal Guard. So rather than looking for new employment with an already established company, The Great and Terrible Papyrus decided, at his brothers Sans not horrible idea, to start a Security company of his own.





	1. Getting started

After several years on the surface there became a lack of need for the Royal Guard. So rather than looking for new employment with an already established company, The Great and Terrible Papyrus decided, at his brothers Sans not horrible idea, to start a Security company of his own. Getting started was a lot easier than he thought it would be especially with the rate gold was going for. Getting contracts wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be either. Sans manning office was Papyrus’ best idea yet. Lazy and ill humored he may be, but damn if the skeleton wasn’t a smooth talker.

“Who better to guard ancient books and priceless jewels than Monsters, huh? Who would be dumb enough to try to get around something that could smell them from a mile away?” Sans says rather smugly to the person on the phone.

After hanging up he flashes a bigger shark grin to his taller brother. “Nabbed another one from the competition Boss. Only wants one guard from closing till opening. Wants to meet with ya for further details on the 15th at 17:00. I figured we could put Greater Dog on it since sounds like it will be mostly a sit at the desk and watch the front gig. Less likely to get distracted than Doggo and Lesser Dog.”

Papyrus nodded absently as Sans stood up and marked it on the large calendar on the wall. Looking over the tall stack of papers he was going through Sans couldn’t help but smile as he spoke, “Taken my advice on hiring some non-monsters?” A growl was all that answered him.

“Out of the 150 applicants only 50 have come close to my the company's standards. Then out of those 50 only 15 meet my personal standards. I was hoping to higher more than that to take on all those residential areas we are planning on picking up. But I refuse to to hire sub-par employees! Thank the stars I only picked up one last month so I could find my blunder before it came worse! Who would imagine fragile humans being scared of Dogs and Males?! I understand she had just been through an ordeal but it was so untimely with Undyne being away on her honeymoon at the time!” Heaving a sigh he hands the 15 resumes to Sans “Take care of the background checks and call the references of those that past. Especially that last one, I want a better understanding of why she she was fired from her last job. ‘Insubordination’ doesn’t fit the rest of her resume.”

Standing then stretching the large monster gave a groan. It has been a long week and he still needed to get a bit more sleep before going on shift tonight. Luckily him and Undyne would both be working tonight so his duties wouldn’t be as hard. He had the next two nights off so he could do interviews which left poor Undyne taking care off all the posts by herself. He really needed to promote someone else to help so on their days off they wouldn’t be alone. But that was a worry for another day, after they hired more bodies for posts then he could start giving rank to those who deserved it.

*******************

The next morning when Papyrus sat at his desk after a long night of work before Sans came in for the day he looked at the 8 resumes sitting on his desk with sticky notes of what time they could come in for Interviews, along with which one he would more than likely enjoy interviewing the most. His brother was always so good too him, maybe he could yell a little less at his shitty jokes… probably not. On the one that he asked for more details on Sans had a different sticky note on it. ~<3 ask her yourself, boss~ He was about to flip up the next sticky note when he heard a knock on the door. 

Scowling hard the tall monster forces himself tiredly to his feet, it was way to early for Sans to be at work. Glancing at the clock to make sure he hadn’t lost track of time, sure enough it was only 06:20, the company business hours didn’t start till 08:00! Who in the abyss could be knocking?! Peeking out the peephole as a young female knocked at the door again a small frown on her delicate face. Sighing quietly he straightened his uniform and pulled open the door. Her honey colored eyes flash wide as she looks up to the towering 7’ tall monster. Quickly a easy smile formed on her soft pouty lips as looks straight to his eye lights.

“Captain Papyrus?” she inquires firmly, he nods once. “Sans said to meet you here at 6:30 am sharp.” The tall monster could only stare at the small demanding woman. Why on earth would Sans setup to have the appointment so early in the morning? Maybe his shorter brother had a reason for why he would do something like this. Now all Papyrus had to do was figure it out. But for some reason Papyrus couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way onto his fangs. He always did like people who showed some get go. Obviously this young lady had it in spades.

“You’re early, come in.” he stands back and offers a hand of direction toward his desk in his office. He couldn’t keep his eye lights off of her as she moved. She walked with the grace of a predator despite her small stature. Each step seemed deliberate to make as little noise as possible. She kept her delicate hands behind her back as she walked till she reached the chair. Shifting her shoulders as she moves her hands to her front she sits crossing one leg over the other resting her left hand on her knee and her right hand on her left. Turning her head only slightly to look at the tall monster he realized that he was still standing there watching her. Quickly he shut the door and locked it once more before he practically fell into his own chair. He would never have let Sans see him move with such disregard but he was a lot more tired than he let on too.

Refusing to show more weakness than he already has to the small, yet intimidating woman he leans forward and steeples his fingers trying to remember all the questions he had lined up to ask potential recruits. Suddenly she smiled easily at him and he could have swore he felt his soul flutter. What was going on with him?

“Momma always said if you ain’t 5 minutes early, you are late.” she says with a light fondness in her voice as she watches the tall monster. Obviously having no qualms about working under one. He felt something odd as soon as he looked at her though and he just could not place it! But he had a job to do now, and that was determining if this human was worthy to work at Formidable Doomguard Security Company.

“Excellent words to live by. Now Ms. Nova-”

“Terra, please.”

“Fine, Terra. I have already had a background check on you and know almost everything I need to hire you. I truly enjoyed reading your resume and seem perfect for the job. The only thing that worried me was the cause of your last termination. Insubordination is a grave offence in our line of work Terra. As Capitan, I refuse to hire subpar employees so I need to know why my office manager Sans even offered you an interview.”

“Yes sir” she says meekly looking down at her hands. Papyrus was surprised to see how submissive she turned at that. “I was asked to forcefully remove a person from a property by the manager of a building. The mean cream man had all the proper paperwork to be selling with his cart. I had originally simply asked the manager to let him be. That apparently was the wrong answer because he called my supervisor. Sargent Smith ordered me to forcefully remove bunny monster. Instead I walked over and asked him to go ahead and move his cart off property.” a small devious grin formed. “To the sidewalk just off of the property.”

Papyrus felt his jaw drop at the last line. Instead of gaping like a codfish he snapped his fangs shut and narrowed his eyes in thought for only a couple of seconds before looking at the young woman once more. “May I check your soul? It is the last thing I need before I can hire you.”

Honey colored eyes flare wide as she looks at her possible employer. -Hired? REALLY?!- “Yes sir! That is fine! Thank you for this opportunity!”

Glancing his eyes down and staring at the center of her chest she couldn’t help but blush slightly. So her soul was in her chest? Damn, she always thought it would be in her head. -There goes that theory.- she thought to herself. Soon his eyes were back up to her own with what looked like a smile on his fangs. He was standing and reaching out a hand and so did she taking it.

“You are hired,” he says as she grips his hands firmly. “Here sit back down and let me get your paperwork and then we can set up with measurements for a uniform and Sans will call you for an orientation date.”

Quickly he steps out of his office to Sans’ desk to grab the appropriate paperwork from it. He sets it in front of her. He starts to look for a pen to handle her when she produces her own from a side pocket in her pants and quickly begins to fill out the paperwork. Mildly impressed he quickly steps back out out to grab the list for what she would need to produce for her own uniform. Taking a quite, quick, breath to steady himself, glancing at the clock. Only 30 minutes? Odd, it felt like it had been much longer. 

Walking back into his office he sits once more by plopping into his chair. He would hate for Sans to see him being so lazy as to relax into his chair like this, but damn it had been such a long night and he was surprisingly happy with this interview. Listening as the pen quietly scratched across the paper he pondered again why Sans setup the appoint so damn early. Normally Sans is the one to set up all the paperwork because he has his own filing system that Papyrus was not allowed to mess with. 

Looking at the young woman again he felt the strange pull again, how odd. She held out the paperwork towards him. Sitting up properly he begins looking over the paperwork to make sure everything was filled out properly. He was just skimming over her measurements for her uniform when he heard a sound of uncertainty coming from the young woman.

“I… I was just wondering sir… You can see my soul right? Well obviously you can since you asked if you could look at it. Um, I heard once that every soul has colors… Now, I do know that this is supposed ta be a touchy subject for Monster kind, but can I ask what color mine is?” 

The submissive shy look came again with that adorable… -adorable? Did I really think that?- blush came to her cheeks again. She was giving him quite the site to behold, chin tucked downward lightly as she looked at him through her long lashes. 

Suddenly blushing orange Papyrus couldn’t look the young woman in the eyes. “Yes it is a touchy subject but not so much so that I can’t tell you the color. Dark Blue, the color for Integrity. I know you will do good with the job. Anyway,” clearing his non-existent throat, “You need to go to the local Trophy shop to get your name plate. First Initial and last name on Gold. It will cost $12 to make. You will get your uniform and Badges at Orientation. Welcome to Formidable Doomguard Security!”

He smiles as pleasantly as he can with his fangs and goes to open the door as Sans enters the building. “Hey Boss! I forgot to call ya last night about…” he stopped as he heard groaning and shut the door seeing Papyrus rubbing his face slightly from getting smacked by the door. “Eh, he he… Sorry Boss. Guess ya already finished the interview. I was going ta come in earlier to help ya” His voice getting quieter as spoke.

Papyrus sighs heavily and re-opens the door. “It was a pleasure Ms. Nov… Terra. Sans will call you when we set up an Orientation date.” She nods understanding at her new employer and then again at the office guy before quickly excusing herself. They could hear an excited squeal before her feet sounded like they were literally running away. Suddenly Papyrus turns to look at the shorter monster. “You did this on purpose. Why?”

“Well Boss, After I heard from her former employer why they had fired her I knew you would take the word better coming from her. Specially after the colorful way they suggested we NOT hire her… Funny thing too, Guess who we have been sniping posts from?” Sans shark smile grew wide as they both nodded. “Anyways Glad I made it in time to see her.” He let a soft whistle through his teeth, “Don’t normally like girls that short but she fills out in all the ow! The hell boss?”

“Do not talk about our employees like that, or do you need to watch the sexual harassment video again?” A smirk formed as the smaller monster quickly shook his head in the negative. “I thought so, get to filing so I can take care of the next interviews.”


	2. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Zoo leads to a comfortable exchange.

Terra sighs again as she plops down on the couch letting her head fall back to rest on the back of the couch. After such a prompt response on her resume she had hoped the call for the orientation would have been just as quick. It had already been five days since her interview and she was getting tired of the wait. Patience was not her virtue! Not to say she couldn’t wait for the call but she would rather not if she didn’t have to. A shadow pulled over her face and she scrunched up her nose a bit knowing what was about to come.

“Come on Sis, you have the job. They will call. How about you take me to the zoo again and you can sit and watch the tigers for hours while I actually look at the rest of the zoo, I’m supposed to meet with a friend there Besides it is Sunday, 100% sure the office would be closed.” The young masculine voice says. Hands dropping next to her head on the back of the couch. She could just picture leaning over her smirking his stupid smirk.

“Astral, you know you don’t have to distract me from my agony right? I know you could wait years for a call like this but…” Her honey eyes flash wide. “Wait! You said you were gonna meet a friend?! You HAVE those?!” 

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and pushed himself to his full height. She laughs lightly and stands. She was always a little miffed that he was taller than her when he was the younger brother, the boy was already six foot and still growing for crying-out-loud! Giving a huff, she walked to the front door and grabbed her keys off the hook before looking at her brother.

He was the opposite of her in looks. Where she was all dark colors and short statured, he was light colors and fecking tall. Shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and to top it off soft white skin. No one could really tell they were siblings and half the time they thought they were a couple! Sometimes, they would play it off for laughs and others they would correct. Shaking the thoughts from her head she opens the door. 

“Come on loser, let’s go meet this so called ‘friend’ ” she says with a grin. Before walking to her Royal Purple Ford Mustang Boss 302, a beautiful classic car that she had received for her 22nd birthday from her father. As soon as the car turns on ‘I like it heavy by Halestorm’ blares through her speakers and a half-wild grin forms on her lips as her brother climbs into the vehicle. “Buckle up, bro.”

The World Zoo was a solid ten minutes from town, which made it twenty from the house. It was one of the siblings favorite places to go. It was huge and had plenty of space for every animal they had including the Aquarium. Cutting off the engine she cuts off ‘Amen by Halestorm’ as she pops open her door to get out of her car. “Where did you suggest to meet up with your friend again?”

“The tiger exhibit, just for you sis. I know I won’t get you past that point once we get in anyways.” he chuckles lightly as a blush forms on her cheeks. “Come on, I got the tickets this time. Think of it as a celebration for finally getting another security job after those last assholes screwed you over. Seriously Sis, that bad recommendation totally fucked you.”

Gaping lightly she stares at her brother. “Do you kiss mom with that mouth? You ain’t 21 yet! God you are such a spoiled child!” she says lightheartedly to cover her actually being miffed. She hadn’t been allowed to cuss till she was allowed to drink. She thought that he would have the same rule, but apparently not!

“What Mom and Dad don’t know won’t kill them, Sis.” A mischievous glint in his eyes knowing that he was messing with her. He knew she didn’t cuss around him because of that rule, but he had known every word by the time he was in middle school. Public schools were the best for learning what your parents wouldn’t teach.

“Fiddlesticks Tral! You are gonna get my butt in trouble!” she calls after him as he strides to the ticket booth. Jogging after the taller sibling she accepted her wristband from the ticket seller who was a friendly-ish bunny monster. 

“Come on Ra-ra let’s get you to your tigers.” he jokes making a face at her before running the familiar path to the Big Cat enclosure.

A grin forms as she simply walks after him not giving him the pleasure of having her chase after him… again. Once she got to the entrance of the Big Cat enclosure her eyes widen in alarm. A familiar tall skeleton, still in uniform, talking with her brother. Suddenly glad of her burst of mature wisdom she walked up to the scene to hear the Captain 

“Why were you running, Sir?” he questions firmly.

She saw his glare tick toward her before returning to the young man in front of him. Her brother sighs heavily “Just running to meet up with a friend. I know it is against the rules... I was just really excited.” he sounded like an abashed child again.

“Alright, that is fine” the Captain says as she finally stops near them. “But remember to follow the rules while you are here, Sir.” He turns his gaze to Terra and takes in what she looks like in non-interview clothes. The black t-shirt was a scoop neck, blue jean hip-hugger shorts, and pulled together by the knee high white socks and black calf high boots laced the whole way up. Long dangling earrings offset her short hair well. Focusing a little harder he notices that there are tiny skulls decorating the simple chains. 

“Dang bro, making a fool of yourself in front of my new Boss, ya gonna make me look bad.” she jokes friendly as she notices his eyelights flick back and forth between the two, obviously not seeing the sibling resemblance before shrugging it off. “Sorry, I couldn’t keep him in line, Sir.” she states as her brother brings out his ringing phone.

“Yeah, No I am here. I am at the entrance of the Big Cat enclosure… No, you don’t have to meet me here. What? Okay, okay we’ll wait here then.” he says before hanging up.

A few moments later a young woman approaches from inside with a truly tall Goat monster woman and an another familiar looking skeleton. Every one of them was dressed in red and black in one form or another. Suddenly the young woman breaks into a run and launches herself at Astral, gripping him in a hug.

The Captain heaves a sigh, “Frisk. I literally just got onto the young man about running and you just do it too? You know the rules, as a member of the royal family you must uphold them!”

Astral ooph’s quietly as he takes the brunt of the hit and keeps them both standing before hugging her back, placing her feet on the ground. A huge grin on his face as he pulls back from the hug and looks at his friend. They both look at the Queen and wave. She shoos them away and they take off to explore the zoo. Sans heaves a heavy sigh as he follows after them.

“Oh hush Papyrus.” the tall woman, the Queen of all monsters says to the Captain. “Let the children play, it will be fine. You are the ONLY security guard here and you are ONLY guarding me and Frisk and her new friend, at your own insistence mind you.. You don’t have to enforce all the rules every time.”

Looking slightly abashed himself the Captain nods before putting his hands behind his back. “Yes your majesty. I am sorry.” 

Her gaze turns to you and you almost flinch under her gaze. “I am Queen Toriel. You must be Astral’s older sister then?” she offers out her paw to shake. A friendly smile forming on her lips.

Taking her hand the young woman shakes it firmly. “Yes ma’am, Terra is my name. Thank you for letting him meet his friend here. This is literally his favorite place in the whole world.”

The tall woman nods a couple of times before speaking again. “Yes, of course. My Frisk is quite taken with the young man. If you would excuse me, I would like to keep an eye on the two if you don’t mind.” Without really waiting for a response she walks off after the pair.

Terra shrugs, “Yeah of course. Astral has my number if anything comes up.” Turning, she finally walks towards her destination.

“Ah, your majesty?” the Captain calls after the queen after they have walked just a few feet. “If you are still sure you do not need a guard…” He trails off, unsure of how he would ask to stay behind.

A knowing smirk forms on the queens muzzle. “Of course, Papyrus, and please, just call me Toriel. We ARE friends, remember?” 

Turning back the tall skeleton couldn’t help the growing smile on his fangs. For some reason, he couldn’t keep this particular human from his mind. Even throughout the other interviews he couldn’t help but compare the others to her in little ways. Nothing that would compromise them in getting the job, a few managed to do that all on their own.

He saw her standing in front of the Tiger Exhibit just watching the big female walk a circuit in her large pen. Her honey eyes flick towards him before returning to the large, caged predator. His own eyelights watch the creature for a moment before he looked again at Terra. That was how she moved that day in his office. He wondered idly if she would enjoy being compared to the fierce creature.

He steps up beside her dwarfing the 5’4” human. “Orientation is going to be on Wednesday at nine in the morning. Make sure to bring the items on the list I gave you.” he states firmly as he watches her from the the side of his eyes. Taking in her sweet scent as he places his hands behind his back. He was in uniform after all, need to look professional. 

Her head whips up to look at him a huge grin on her face her honey eyes practically glowing in the light. He loved that he was the one to give that look, it made his soul swell slightly. He was truly enjoying these new feelings… whatever they were.

“Oh my gosh really?! I am so excited!” she remembers herself suddenly and blushes lightly for her outburst. Clearing her throat she clasps her hands behind her back. “Thank you, Sir.” she speaks with a smile

Turning her gaze toward the pacing tiger her mind awash with excitement and not only for the next step in her employment, but getting to spend time with the tall monster. She has never felt a crush on someone after a single meeting but she was very excited to see the Captain again. She knew she shouldn’t have a crush on her supervisor and that work relations were probably frowned upon. Oh well, a crush never hurt anyone.

“That young fellow is really your brother?” he questions idly trying to keep her talking. He enjoyed the sound of her voice and was glad to have alone time once again to talk to this intriguing creature.

She laughs, a wonderful sound to him. “Yeah that is my little brother… well younger brother. Never lets me live it down either.” a fond smile forms on her lips. “Come on let’s sit. There is a bench next to the jaguars. I’m sure your feet must be tired.”

She starts walking, keeping her hands behind her back to help keep her posture upright. She may not be working, but in the presence of her boss she wanted to make a good impression. She couldn’t see the grin on his fangs as he watched her walk ahead of him. 

She sits on the bench facing her other favorite large cat placing her hands in her lap as the tall, skeletal monster sits next to her. “I understand how he feels though” he states. “I am the younger brother between Sans and I.” 

She looks up at him a smile on her lips. “Guess Sans and I have something in common then.” she chuckles softly as she watches one of the jaguars sleep lazily in one of the trees in their enclosure. “How long have you owned your company? I don’t remember if it mentioned it on the website.”

Surprised slightly that she took some initiative in the conversation he looked down at her again. Drinking in the vision of her a moment as he speaks. “About five years now, actually.” He smiles fondly “Sans actually suggested it. With all the gold left over from being the Captain of the Royal Guard it was rather easy. At first the hardest part was getting contracts… Part of which was my own fault. I lost my temper a few times, Sans saved me there.” He gives a small bark of laughter as he reaches up and pulls loose his tie deciding he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by staying in uniform. “The son of a bitch is actually a very smooth talker.”

Turning her head toward him at his laugh. Even the jaguar jumps slightly and hisses toward them. A sudden wide grin forms at his words her own laugher coming from her again. 

“Sounds like my brother. He was the one that actually suggested that I try your company.” she looks down at her hands as a frown starts to pull at her lips. He untucks his shirt and unbuttons the work shirt quickly. Folding it and placing the tie inside the fold before setting it in his lap leaving him just a black under t-shirt. 

“The Apache Security had black balled me. I couldn’t even land an interview with any other security company. I honestly didn’t think you would hire a non-monster. I know I already said it, but thank you so much for this opportunity. I was terrified I would have to go back into retail actually, working at the New-Mart was a heartache and a half.” her honey eyes look to the monster showing all the honest gratitude she has.

“Sans had told me what they had said about you. He was surprised that you even put them down on your resume… after meeting you I understood you wouldn’t do anything less. Being that honest on a resume is pretty much what finalized your position on my team. I wouldn’t be surprised if you rise through the ranks quickly too. You have the motivation, even if you do not have the ambition. I think you are gonna be a perfect fit in the company. You and the four other humans I hired.”

She smiled at him and slipped into comfortable silence now as she simply watched the jaguars walk around their pen, stopping only now and then to sharpen their claws on the tree. It felt like almost no time had passed while in the Captain’s company. It felt nice to share this experience with someone. Not many people can sit and watch a single enclosure for long. All too soon she felt her brothers presence in the area. She and Papyrus turned their heads to look at the approaching group at the same time. 

Suddenly her stomach growls and Terra couldn’t stop the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. Her eyes widen some “I uh, guess that means it is time to go.” she chuckles nervously as she stands and stretches her arms over her head. She feels her shirt ride up over her midriff and she blushes once more before quickly pulling it back down.

Once the group was close enough she smiled at her brother before looking back to the Captain. “See you Wednesday, Sir… and thank you for spending time with me today… I… it was nice.” Quickly, she grabs her brother’s hand and starts pulling him away before either of them could embarrass her more. Astral waved at his friend as he is pulled away, obviously not thinking of embarrassing his sister at the moment. Not that she would notice that. Her baby brother would never be ready for that in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely readers and to my grammar Nazi husband. You are the absolute best and give the best suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction. I love constructive criticism. Thank you Lady Anatares for the use of your soul chart. The color wheel will show more in later chapters.


End file.
